Eryx
Eryx is one of 's demon weapons in DmC: Devil May Cry. They are a pair of magical gauntlets that provide Dante with sheer brute force and increase his already formidable strength. Dante awakens this weapon once he kills Succubus. Description The Eryx gauntlets are a demonic weapon. As such, they glow a demonic red. They look like disproportionately swollen metal fists or large boxing gloves. At the forearms, the weapon resembles the grip of Dante's Rebellion, with its spiral engravings, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting quality. When in use, the Eryx leave behind a fiery trail and a small explosion upon impact, and at higher charge levels, is accompanied by large spectral fists when attacking. Gameplay Slower than the but faster than the Arbiter, Eryx is an effective close-quarters weapon. It's nowhere near as long-ranged as Dante's other weapons, but it can be very powerful. All of Eryx's punches, including the launcher, can be charged to deal more damage and knockback. Strangely enough though, it is the one weapon incapable of performing a Just Charge, as releasing it upon reaching maximum charge of any move does not generate any extra damage, style points, or visual effects. An important difference between this weapon and those from previous games is that it's also possible to slowly shuffle around while charging up the third hit. With Eryx's attacks, Dante can break open walls, and even stop Tyrants dead in their tracks, as well as launch them into the air with charged strikes. Acquiring the Eryx rewards the player with the This baby sure can pack a punch award. Movesets As a Demon-class weapon, Eryx is used by holding / in tandem with the other face buttons. On the PC, Eryx is equipped through scrolling down with the mouse. While a slower demon weapon, the Eryx can be exceedingly powerful if charged attacks are utilized. Charge up frames, however, can leave Dante open for extended periods, even though he can slowly shuffle around. If things get too dangerous to continue charging, it is possible to use evasive techniques to instantly cancel out of the charging phase and avoid enemy ire. Background was a mythological warrior who lost to Heracles in a boxing match. One of the moves, Snake Eyes, is gambling slang for two dice having one pip on each die from the resulting outcome. Trivia *Like all of the gauntlet weapons in the series, Eryx's attacks greatly resemble those used in Street Fighter. *Eryx is the 3rd alternate weapon to be used more than once in all DMC games' cutscenes, where Dante used them again to knock Mundus over. The first one being the Sword of Sparda/Force Edge, and the second being Cerberus to catch Lady's falling motorcycle. *The title of the award earned for acquiring Eryx, "This baby sure can pack a punch", is a line spoken by Nero during the beginning of Mission 2 in ''Devil May Cry 4'', referring to the Red Queen. *Eryx is the first gauntlet weapon in the series to not include kicking attacks in its move-set. es:Eryx pl:Eryx Category:DmC: Devil May Cry weapons